RECOLOURS FOR CHARITY!
by Meganical720D
Summary: THIS FIC IS NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY. This fic was written for the Sonic Marathon crew who are playing Sonic games for 7 days to raise money for Childs Play. Random pairings and slight crossover. ENJOY! Joint written w/ peoplez.
1. Muwahaha

Syphilis was travelling through Mobius, the ruins of Knothole village burning behidn him because he is just that awesome. Which a young lady-hog on each arm, he pimpwalks through the land.

UNTIL SUDDENLY.

Dr. Eggman Nega arrives from the future with time travel and uses his recolour ray to create "Original the Fancharacter" from Syphilis' shadow. A recolour of a recolour of a recolour formed from the shadow, so he is a shadow of a shadow created from shadow's shadow.

As Syphilis and Original the Fancharacter engage in their climactic battle to the death, with no characterisation or reasoning provided prior, the world is shattered under the onslaught. In the cataclysm, Sega creates Sonic 2012, a critically acclaimed game much like Sonic 2006

Meanwhile, in the Death Egg. The real Robotnik is preparing waffles with his chaos emerald powered oven but much to his dismay they were super waffles that tasted like delicious chocolate. Sadly, they had no traces of Egg in them, so in a mad fit of rage Robotnik hit the poorly placed self destruct button and the Death Egg crashed into Angel Island again and the Master Emerald was shattered, Knuckles had to go hunt down the shards while rap music played, but I digress. back to the story about recolours 'n' stuff

As Syphilis the Hedgehog beats Original the Fancharacter to a bloody pulp, because he has no rings anymore of course, Dr. Eggman Nega calls for reinforcements and summons "Tails Nega", "Sonic Nega" and "Knuckles Nega" the original cast, but with inverted colour schemes and rather evil for no explained reason

Suddenly, emerging in the distance. Tails in a giant japanese fighting robot and recreates the entirety of Neon Genesis Evanglion by destroying the unexplained Nega characters with rainbows and happiness. Because that is what happened.

(and then Syphilis took a detour and killed Sonic because the Sonic marathon guys reached that part of Sonic 2006, then returned to the story)

With the recolour threat removed from existance, Syphilis the hedgehog decided to earn some pockey money with a job. But not any job, oh no, after 3 years of University study he became both a master ninja and killed Naruto because Naruto was a rubbish ninja wearing orange. He then used his degree to become a professional childrens card game player and partook in tournaments while riding on motorcycles. The tournament footage was also shown. IN THREEE DEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NO LESS.

After several years of intensive card battles, the finals had arrived!

After several months of climactic card battles that always ended with syphilis just winning at the final moment with the exact card he needed (PLOT DEVICE CARD). It was time for the finals! In a dramatic duel with Sonic the Hedgehog, Syphilis managed to get all the required cards to summon 'SOLARIS, THE FORBIDDEN ONE' and the resulting explosion killed Sonic because he didn't bring any rings to the tournament. (Add that to the death counter guys)

As Sonic was rushed to hospital so that they could revive him with an extra-life, it was quickly discovered that the power of 'SOLARIS, THE FORBIDDEN ONE' is that you can no longer be revived with extra-lives! (Honestly, I'm not making this up) and so they had to try drastic measures. The hospital attempted to call Elise to get her to kiss Sonic and revive him, but she was on holiday! In order to save Sonic, Syphilis used Dr. Eggman Nega's recolour ray and created SARAH, the recolour of Elise with GREEN LEGS instead of orange. naturally, Sarah revived Sonic with a kiss and as a result thousands of youtube videos were created to support this pairing, with rather poor music choices.

Shadow was spectating the intense sport of childrens card games on motorcycles, however as Sonic died he was quite pleased. No longer playing second fiddle to the blue hedgehog as a recolour, he went on to become the star of several more Shadow the Hedgehog games with Froggy as his sidekick. Where he realized he had met his one true love many years ago, Omega. That sexy robot that he had dreamed about since he first met him. He wanted to oil every part of his body, then lcik it off, and he never wanted him to leave.

After engaging in a long, meaningful and romantic relationship. Because Shadow does not believe in getting freaky after the first date, Omega embraces Shadow in his cold metallic hands, the blushing cheeks of the obsidian hedgehog warming Omega's metallic nonexistant heart.

As the two roll into bed, preparing for the night of their lives. Kirby happened to be passing by and ate them all, he also created 3 recolours of himself with the recolour ray and went on to make the game 'Kirby and the Amazing Mirror'

THE END…..

?


	2. Love Beyond Circuits

LOVE BEYOND CIRCUITS

It was a sunny sunday aboard the Egg Carrier 4 (Because 1 and 2 were destroyed in Sonic Adventure and 3 was destroyed in Sonic 2006) while Metal Sonic sat in his armchair in front of a computer in a leather jacket listening to Linken Park like the moody teenager he is.

"CRAAWWLIIING IN MY FRAAAME, THESE BUGS THEY WILL NOT DEELEEETE" he sang, with angst writhing throughout his wires in a mood most befitting of a robot whos modern characterization can be summed up as 'rebelling jerk'

At the same time, OMEGA was with GUN cause that's where he sort of works if you agree with the Archie comics. Except he had been put in a stasis tube because he was badly inured and needd to heal his wounds

Metal Sonic had broken in to GUN on a stormy night to steal data on GUNs ultimate project call the TWILIGHT PROJECT. This project will play no further part in the story except for right at the end where the whole cast become vampires. Whilst there, he came across OMEGA in his stasis chamber but instwead, the moment Metal Sonic laid his visual processers on OMEGA, he knew he had found his soulmate, if you think robots haave souls, thast is.

Cutting forward to several weeks later, after Omega had been freed from stasis and several weeks of Metal Sonic being rather shy and never confessing his love. Some boring characterization occurs that I shall be skipping and Metal Sonic takes Omega out on a date.

Riding down the motorway on a harley davidson MOTOBUG, Metal Sonic driving with Omega lovingly clinging with those large steel hands, they stop and buy a car because they were going to a drive in movie and a motorbike would be ridiculous.

But there was someone else. THE TAILS DOLL. So yeah, Tails Doll has always loved Metal. Observing from the bushes with a pair of unsuspicious binoculars. Tails Doll shakes his fist angrily at the romance unfolding before him in the car. "Argh, that Metal Sonic never plays with me! I should kidnap Omega and destroy him, that will make Metal love me!" clearly not realizing that villains always loose.

he was also spiteful over the times Metal Sonic beat him in Sonic R. Because Tails Doll is lackings apposable thumbs. He is lacking fingers, in fact. He doesn't even have HANDS. They're just balls on the ends of his arms. He has hands now

Over time, Omgea and Metal Sonic grew colser together, loving each other more and more each day. While the 2 lovers were having their romance, Tails Doll plotted his revenge. He finally settled on a pit of acid to kill Omega. Now he just had to lure them into a trap...

He settled on a Chili Dog eating contest. Robots now eat chili dogs. For he knew that Metal like Chili Dogs. Especially with extra bolts.

At the chilli dog eating contest, the Tails Doll put various chemicals in the meat that would poison and knock out whoever ate them. Unfortunately, this did not work on robots and so Sonic, an unfortunate participant, was sent to hospital and had to be revived with Elise's kiss. Again. But that didn't work. So elise's recolour came to the rescue. That didn't work either. Then Sally came. Guess what, it didn't work. So they all made love to each other, and had a child. That child kisses sonic and he lives again.

Deciding to capture them the old fashioned way, Tails Doll spent the following night stalking the Egg Carrier on a Robot-hunt to abduct Omega. But as fortune would have it, Omega has recently been playing Amnesia: The Dark Descent and knew that to escape from monsters he should hide in cupboards, which was exactly what he did. Unfortunately, the Tails Doll also plays Amnesia: The Dark Descent and so looked in the cupboard, abducting him.

In a mad fit of Rage, Metal Sonic puts on his loudest Linken Park album and storms through the Egg Carrier throwing a hissy fit to find the Tails Doll. Eventually reaching the end of the Sky Deck, because Tails Doll was a jerk and wanted to make this awkward, Metal Sonic enters the final boss room where the Tails Doll awaits. Omega tied up in ropes, hanging above a pit of acid.

"Metal Sonic, give up to me or Omega will be melted into a fine smelted mould shaped like eggman and I shall put it in your room to taunt you for the rest of your life!" declared the Tails Doll in a most frustrated manner. "NO, ROBOTNIK DOESNT UNDERSTAND ME, I'M SUCH A TROUBLED TEENAGER" cried metal sonic.

As the Tails Doll pulled on the villanous lever of plot-impotance to drop Omega in the acid. The whale from Sonic Adventure was asleep in the acid and was annoyed by the noise, so she lept from the acid and devoured the Tails Doll whole. Following the events Metal Sonic and Omega went to Las Vegas and got married, no questions asked.

So, the moral of this story is – stay of fanfiction If you cant write. Also, robot love knows no bounds.

FYI – Metal and OMEGA had a happy life together. They built 3 children and they later went to to appear in a few episodes of Robot Wars and pawned everything. AND I ALMOST FORGOT. THEY ALL TURNED INTO TO VAMPIRES BECAUSE SHADOW BITE THEM ALL

TO THE SONIC MARATHON CREW - +2 DEATH COUNTER FOR THE DEATHS OF SONIC AND THE TAILS DOLL

GO WATCH THE SONIC MARATHON - 


End file.
